


Wrong Number

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones’s divorce, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Fem! Bones, Genderswap, Lawyers, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, female bones, mcpike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A distraught Leah McCoy accidentally pours out her woes to the wrong person and her life will never be the same. McPike.





	1. Chapter 1

Leah McCoy was fumbling with her phone in a rage, fingers trembling as she attempted to type her ex’s number in. She’d deleted Jack’s number from her contacts as soon as she’d discovered his affair and been given divorce papers, but she wanted to yell at him one last time, the lying, cheating bastard! 

Hitting the send button, she’d worked herself into such a frenzy that she barely registered that the male voice that answered was NOT Jack. Her pain and anger poured forth in a stream of invectives and barbed rants, interrupted by the occasional sob. 

When she paused for breath, she heard a calm voice telling her “Ma’am, I’m afraid you have the wrong number.” 

She was past embarrassment at this point and barked out a mirthless laugh. 

“Figures. I was trying to yell at my SOB of a cheating husband. Must have mistyped.” 

“Sorry to hear that. From what you’ve said, He sounds like a real asshole.”

She snorted an agreement. “Oh he is, alright. And guess what? I can’t even get plastered right now because he knocked me up before he started his sordid affair!” 

“That’s…..beyond the pale,” the mysterious man said sympathetically. “Betraying one’s pregnant wife generally puts one in the lowest level of scumbag category. Do you have family close by?”

“Yeah, But I haven’t told them yet,” she admitted. “Too humiliated right now. It only happened yesterday. Look, I’m really sorry for dumping this on you, a complete stranger. I won’t take up any more of your time. Thank you for being so understanding about this.” 

“No problem. If you need a lawyer, I know a few very good ones who could take that no good ex to the cleaners.”

“They’d probably take ME to the cleaners, too,” she replied ruefully. “But if worse comes to worst, I might take you up on that. I’m new in town.” 

“I promise, they are reasonable. If you want the info sometime feel free to call again or text.”

“Bless your kind heart, mister,” she said with a sniffle. Whoever this guy was, the world needed more of him, she reflected after she’d hung up. 

“Who was that, Chris?” James T. Kirk asked his mentor as he lounged lazily on the man’s couch. 

“I actually don’t know,” Chris replied, setting his phone down with a strange expression on his face. “It was a wrong number.” 

“Then why didn’t you hang up?” 

“Because the woman clearly needed to vent. She meant to chew out her unfaithful spouse and got me instead.”

Jim winced. “Yikes. So that explains the expletives. Sounded like she was really going to town.”

“With good reason. She’s now facing both impending motherhood and divorce.”

Jim shook his head and fiercely glared at the ceiling, as if damning the unknown man to the fiery pits of hell.

“If she needs a lawyer, I’d be glad to make him pay,” he commented. 

“I hinted as such,” Chris sighed. “Told her if she needed a good lawyer, I knew of a few good ones.”

His eyes twinkled at this. Chris and Jim were both practicing law and members of a very respected firm.

“You’re too humble,” Jim said. “You didn’t tell her your name?” 

“No. If she wants to know, she can call me again and I’ll give her the info. Didn’t want to start self-promoting to someone who’s going through something like that.” 

“Yeah.” Jim agreed. “We’ll see if it comes to anything. You’re a better man than I am. I would have just hung up the phone.” 

“Not if you’d heard her, you wouldn’t,” Pike sighed, and returned his attention to the chess board, where he’d been in the middle of schooling Jim when his phone rang. “Now, to finish crushing you like a grape.” 

Jim sat up suddenly. “Oh, them’s fighting words, Chris. I’m not out of it yet.”

“We’ll see,” Chris said, with the sly smile he was known for both in and out of the courtroom. Any recipient of said smile knew they didn’t stand a chance. Well, most anyways. Jim still didn’t know when to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Three stress filled weeks later, Leah found herself texting the number she’d inadvertently dialed in hopes of lawyer recommendations. Jack wasn’t going to make this easy at all and she knew she’d need a good one. Hopefully, the kind stranger knew what he was talking about.

 _Hi, this is the crazy Wrong Number Lady from a few weeks ago. Wondering if you could provide the contact info for a good lawyer or two. Thanks!_  
_Dr. Leah McCoy_

She wavered over signing her name, but hit send before she could doubt herself too much. At least he’d know she wasn’t a prankster or anything. 

After her shift at the hospital was over, she saw he’d replied and rushed home to read it. 

_I hope this is helpful! Feel free to contact me again if you have more questions._

Underneath was a phone number and an address for Enterprise Law Firm. Leah’s eyes lit up as she recognized the name. Her boss had mentioned them a time or two, Being a client himself. That sealed it. She’d head over there and get herself lawyered up. She wasn’t just going to roll over and let Jack get the better of her! 

So she made an appointment for a consultation and gathering up the papers important to the case, she made her way to the 10th floor of the high rise building that contained numerous businesses and firms. 

Upon entering the reception area, she was greeted by a friendly receptionist who informed her someone would be with her shortly. In the meantime, Leah roamed the small waiting room, inspecting the various framed news clippings that celebrated precious courtroom successes and awards. Just beyond the sofa there was another frame that contained professional shots of all the members of the firm. Fascinated, Leah scanned them with interest.

“Nyota Uhura,” she read. “Looks tough and no nonsense. Wrong field though. Spock. Vulcans are darned good lawyers, but completely insufferable. Hikaru Sulu. Again, different field. Sharp suit, though. Montgomery Scott. Looks like someone you’d have a beer with. I bet I’d like him. James Tiberius Kirk. He looks like the cocky, annoying, pretty boy type. Christopher Pike. Well, there’s a man’s man if I’ve ever seen one! Talk about distinguished! Looks trustworthy, too. I don’t know how, but there’s something about the eyes….” 

“Oh, he’s trustworthy alright. Take it from someone who knows.”

Leah stifled a yelp Of surprise and whirled around to meet the man who matched the picture of James T. Kirk, attorney at law. 

“Goodness gracious! Warn a body before you sneak up like that! You scared the bones out of me!” 

“My apologies,” the young man offered, along with his hand. “Are you Dr. McCoy?”

“Yes, I am,” she said, shaking the proffered hand. “And sorely in need of advice. I assume you’re James T. Kirk?” 

“I am, and at your service. If you’ll come back to the office, we can talk over your situation and help you out. I may look like a “cocky pretty boy”, but trust me, there’s more there than meets the eye.”

Leah turned beet red, realizing that he’d heard her running commentary, but James obviously considered it hilarious and wasn’t taking offense, judging by the grin on his face, so she tried to relax and meekly followed him to a very plush office decorated in a calming array of blues and greys.

“Have a seat, Doctor,” Kirk said. “Now, what legal dilemma are you facing?” 

“A loser soon to be ex husband who thinks he shouldn’t have to pay child support and is doing his best to claim the baby isn’t even his, Despite the fact he was the one who cheated on ME!” 

This came out rather forcefully and Leah slumped back in her chair and leaned her forehead on her palm. 

“Sorry, Mr. Kirk. I’m all wound up right now.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Dr. McCoy, you’re going through a lot of stress right now. Please, call me Jim. Do you have the papers he served you with?” 

“Yeah,” she wrinkled her nose with distaste just touching the sheets as she handed it across the desk to Jim. The young man scanned them thoroughly, frowning occasionally. Then he sat back and steepled his fingers together, looking back at Leah soberly. 

“Now, he doesn’t have much Of a case, here. Any sane judge would see that. But having Komack for a lawyer is going to make things complicated for you. He’s an extremely clever lawyer, but he could make things very difficult with his…...manipulations.”

“Oh, dear,” Leah sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of. Surely you’re better than he is, though, right?” 

“Yes, but my esteemed colleague has much more experience facing this particular guy. Would you mind if I picked his brain about this?”

“Not at all,” Leah shrugged. “The more the merrier.”

Jim picked up his phone and quickly typed a text. Minutes later, as he was listening to more of her tale of woe, there was a knock on the door and Jim perked up.

“That would be Chris,” He said. “The senior member of this firm and the best dang lawyer in the city.” 

That sounded promising. Sure enough, through the door Came the older man Leah had admired in the picture. He looked even more dapper in person, wearing a nice grey suit that matched his hair and emphasized the piercing light blue eyes. 

“Dr. McCoy, I presume?” He asked in a voice that made Leah start. It reminded her of something, she wasn’t sure what. 

“That’s me!” She confirmed. 

“I hear you’re in a bit of a pickle,” he said conversationally.

“You could say that.” She answered, buying back a sarcastic reply. No need to get smart with the man, he was just being friendly. 

As Pike (so he proved to be) and Kirk explained the process and their plan for thwarting Jack’s bid to be deadbeat, she couldn’t help but admire how smart and well they worked together. Leah felt like they’d go above and beyond to see her make it through this in one piece. What was it with Pike’s voice that sounded familiar? She wracked her brain, but came up short, finally giving up and returning her attention to the two men. 

“So,” She said at last. “How much of my shriveled soul do I need to mortgage in order to hire you?” 

 

“Why Doc, surely you haven’t bought into the bloodsucking parasite stereotype, have you?” Asked Kirk, feigning disappointment. 

“If you’d met some of the ambulance chasers we encounter at the hospital you’d understand,” she explained. 

Jim made a face. 

“We’re high class here, aren’t we Chris?” 

“Most of the time,” the grey haired man said. Leah sensed there was a good sense of humor hidden behind all that dignity and legal jargon and thought Pike would definitely not fit in the ambulance chaser category—ever. 

“I assure you, Doctor McCoy, we will not require your firstborn child,” he teased dryly.

“That’s good,” Leah replied with a chuckle, “because she’s the reason I showed up here: That and some stranger on the phone.” 

She didn’t understand at first why Jim suddenly grinned widely. Pike cleared his throat and looked like a lightbulb had just gone on and then it hit her: he was the one she’d misdialed and made an idiot of herself to. That was why the voice sounded familiar.

“Oh, no….” she whispered. “Please tell me you’re not the one I cussed out over the phone?”

“I am,” Pike confirmed. 

Despite his kind tone, mortification flooded Leah, who squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the sweet, sweet release of instantaneous death.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Number 3

Leah’s wish to suddenly drop through the floor and disappear was not granted unfortunately, though the subject of her embarrassment tactfully did not stick around long. She was glad Jim was her lawyer and she hopefully wouldn’t have to see Pike again, for multiple reasons. After she briefly explained what happened to Kirk, the man sympathized. 

“Man, Talk about bizarre luck! But, Chris won’t be an ass about it, I promise. He knows it was an accident and you were upset. Probably won’t bring it up again. He’s a good guy like that.” 

“Is he?” Leah inquired. She had good reason to be skeptical about men. Everyone used to say Jack was a good guy, too, until he proved he wasn’t. 

“Yeah,” Jim said decisively. “He genuinely likes helping people out. He did me, when I was down on my luck. Plus, he’s one of the most fun people I know. Don’t let the grey hair fool you. The dignified airs are just the professional cover.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” she sighed. “I’m glad he’s the understanding type. I could have dialed some total creep.” 

The actual divorce case dragged on for weeks and left poor Leah exhausted emotionally and physically. If it wasn’t for her friend’s and Jim’s support, she would have snapped or had a nuclear meltdown. As it was, she struggled mightily. 

One particularly hard day, she dragged herself home after work ready to collapse in a puddle of exhaustion and pain.  
Jack had been sending her passive aggressive texts all week and it was getting to her emotionally. Not only had he betrayed her, but now he was blaming her for what he’d done.

After the seventh text, she’d had enough and finally blocked his number, sitting down in a great rage to consume a pint of ice cream, since she couldn’t drink. She wished she could cry, but tears wouldn’t come. How had things come to this? 

She’d never thought he’d come to resent her so much he’d cheat out of the blue without letting on he was unhappy with her. Leah ran through the last two months of their life together, trying to find clues as to when things had fallen apart. She forced herself to admit that their conversations had were rarely more than surface stuff and both had been so preoccupied with work that they didn’t have the energy to really talk, though still showing each other affection, which was probably more perfunctory in his case. 

She had no clue what she she was going to do, raising a baby on her own. She’d so hoped that her future child would have a two parent home and not have to get traded back and forth on weekends. Heaving a sigh, she dolefully watched a TV show and yelled at the screen when a hospital scene showed laughable inaccuracies and incompetence. 

“Do they even try to do their research before they shoot this crap?” She muttered, shaking her head at the hopeless amounts of errors. 

Switching the channel, she glanced at her phone to see Jim had not yet returned her text. Great. Not even her lawyer was available to vent to. 

Then she remembered the other number she had programmed in: the sharp eyed, but kind Christopher Pike. Maybe he had time to answer a quick question. 

_Sorry to bother you, but I can’t get a hold of Jim and Jack won’t leave me alone. He’s texting me nonstop telling me what a terrible wife I was and how I should have seen it coming._

Within minutes, she heard a responding ding and was surprised he’d got back to her so fast. Surely such an important man has way better things to do, right?

_I see Jim’s communication skills failed him again. He’s tied up in court. Ask the ex how fast he wants slapped with a restraining order. That should shut him up if he has any sense._

Leah grinned. 

_Thank you. I’ll tell him that right before I block his number:)_

_You’re welcome. How are you doing otherwise?_

Leah pondered this for a while before answering. She didn’t want to make herself out to be a pathetic mess, but she was tired of holding it together. 

_Currently drowning my sorrows in a pint of cookie dough ice cream and yelling at the TV. It’ll be such a relief when this is all over._

He answered back a few minutes later and she actually smiled at what she read.

_You have very good taste. Cookie dough is Also my flavor of choice. Don’t tell anyone. Jim insists I’m a plain vanilla or strawberry kind of guy. It’s fun keeping up the illusion._

There was a winking emoji at the end of it and Leah was impressed. An older man who used emojis? Rare. 

_Jim’s the kind who thinks chocolate is the only kind of ice cream and probably makes a huge mess of himself eating it. For a responsible lawyer, he sure can be a child sometimes._

_Who do you think gave me all these gray hairs?_ Pike responded. 

_LOL. She shot back. It’s a good look on you. What’s your secret to maintaining blissful bachelorhood?”_

She felt extremely bold with such a question, but what the heck. He probably thought she was off her rocker anyway. 

_I’ve always used the “not ethical” excuse, since they were mostly clients. My social life isn’t great, either, despite Jim’s attempts to set me up. I’m kind of a hermit outside the courtroom._

A man after her own heart, Leah reflected. 

_Jim tells me you’re a fiend when it comes to chess. How are you at Scrabble?_

_Cutthroat. You want to challenge me?”_

_Sure do. Bet medical jargon crushes legalese.”_

She smirked as she issued this provoking statement. She knew obscure words he’d never think of in a million years. 

_When are you free?_ He texted back.

_Right now._

_What a coincidence. So am I. Shoot me your address and I’ll find your place._

Leah did so and wondered if she’d gone crazy to invite a guy she hardly knew to come over. Crazy or not, it was still preferential to being stuck with her thoughts and bad TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Number 4

Leah hauled herself out of her cozy nest on the couch to tidy up the place a bit and make sure the table was cleared off to make room for the game. Throwing away the empty ice cream container, she took her empty coffee mugs to the sink and quickly washed up. She didn’t know what had come over her, inviting a big shot lawyer over, but it could probably be blamed on impulses related to pregnancy brain or something. Besides, she didn’t need her hospital friends to see her in this state. 

Bustling about as best she could, she soon had the living/kitchen area in a presentable state. A swift check in the mirror and she went to pull on something respectable. Ugh. Her clothes were getting even tighter and she’d have to get real maternity clothes now that Her belly was growing. Looking sideways in the mirror, she mustered a wan smile at the decided roundness and laid a hand on her tummy, whispering to the unborn little one, “oh, darlin’ I can’t wait to meet ya. It’s a little lonely around here these days. But You enjoy your nice peaceful womb while you can. All too soon you’ll be out in this loud, scary place full of disease and danger and broken hearts.” 

Her voice trailed off as she plunged into gloomy thoughts of Jack again. He’d got her in this state and run off with his side piece. Some helpmate he was.

The doorbell sounded and she heaved a sigh as she shoved those unpleasant musings away. 

With a nervous tick quickening her pace, she walked to the door and opened it to see the friendly faced man on the other side—a man who she hardly recognized as the distinguished, impeccably dressed lawyer she’d met just weeks ago. Pike was was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and a kind smile that completely banished her unease. He was carrying a scrabble game under one arm and a little bouquet of daisies and carnations in the other. 

“Hi, there!” She greeted. “I hope you didn’t go to any trouble on my account.”

“None at all,” he said warmly. “I thought these might help lift your spirits a bit.” He handed her the flowers. Leah took him with a grateful smile, touched by the thoughtful gesture. 

“They’re very pretty, thank you. Welcome to my humble abode.” She waved him in to her living area, glad she’d taken the time to tidy up a bit. She found a glass to stock the flowers in and asked him If he’d like something to drink.

“I’m fine, but thanks,” he declined. “Do you want the board set up here?”

“Yeah, Table’s good. Real nice of you to come all the way down here.” 

“It wasn’t that far. Besides, it’s good for me to get out. Has Jack quit harassing you yet?”

“Yes,” Leah said with great relief as they set up the scrabble game. “I told him to send his whining to my lawyer and then blocked his number.”

“Way to go!” Pike declared, grinning at her approvingly. “One less stress for you to have to deal with. I get the sense you’re not the type to get jerked around by some fool.”

“Oh, you know I’m not,” she confirmed, with a self-satisfied look. “It’s a finely honed skill from years of dealing with upstart residents and the occasional nurse who fails to use common sense. Now, let’s see just how cutthroat you are at this game, Pike.” 

It was on. Leah had to admit, he really was very good at the game and a master at milking the most points possible out of every word he laid out.

She was forced to be at her absolute best to keep up and actually relished finally having good competition. Jack had only played half-heartedly, the few times he hadn’t been able to claim he was too busy. 

“I haven’t had such a good game in years!” She proclaimed, after she’d squeaked out a narrow win with an obscure medical term. 

“Neither have I,” Pike agreed. “You weren’t kidding when you said your medical vocabulary was extensive. Reminds me of when I tried to play with my doctor buddy a few times. He’s a SHARK.” 

Leah grinned triumphantly, feeling a touch warm inside at the admiring way Pike was looking at her. 

“Ooh. Who’s your brainy buddy? I might know him.”

“Dr. Phillip Boyce. I’m pretty sure there’s a good chance you DO know him, given he works at the same hospital you do.”

Leah’s smile grew even bigger. 

“Phil? He’s been my career mentor and one of my favorite people! Talk about a small world!” 

“Indeed,” Chris agreed, sitting back in his chair. “Has he ever mentioned me?”

Leah thought for a bit, putting together bits and pieces of conversations she remembered. 

“Now That I think about it, you must be the college buddy turned insufferable lawyer he mentions hanging out with.”

Her eyes twinkled with mischief relaying Phil’s Words, making Chris shake his head. 

“He just says that because he’s annoyed I always kick his butt on the tennis court,” he confided, with a smirk of his own. “Stings his pride that he can’t beat me in everything. I tell him a little humbling is good for him.” 

They played again and The next game was much more laid back, the two of them swapping Boyce stories as they laid out words. 

“You sound like you were quite the firecracker in your youth,” she commented after a wild tale of a prank war that ended with Stolen clothes and public indecency. 

“I was,” he admitted. “One reason I was so invested with Kirk: we shared a certain reckless abandon in everything we set our minds to. Once we’d matured and tamed those instincts, it came in handy in our careers. Kid is gonna be better than me one of those days.”

“Doubt that,” Leah demurred. “You’re legendary.” 

“Blatant untruth,” he disagreed, with a sheepish look and slightly reddened ears. 

She laid out one last word, certain she’d lost this time. 

“I concede defeat. We’re all even again.” 

“Another good game,” he agreed, “but if you hadn’t been distracted by our conversation, you might have won again.”

He smiled at her again and Her heart just skipped a beat, causing her to inwardly groan. She didn’t need a crush on top of everything else. She’d had enough of men to last her the rest of her life. Better be more careful, she exhorted herself. 

Despite her self warning, she ended up visiting with Pike, or Chris as he insisted she call him, for another hour, completely enjoying NOT talking about her divorce for once. When he finally did leave, she was actually smiling. What a way to take one’s mind of their troubles!


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Number 5

Chris was waylaid by Jim on his way back to his office one morning about a week after he’d gone to Leah’s.

“Hey, boss man, what’s this I hear about you hanging out with my client? Thought you didn’t do stuff like that.”

Chris gave an irritated sigh. Once Jim found out, it would be all over the place. Kid couldn’t keep a secret to save his life and loved speculating on any possible romantic entanglements, the nosy brat. 

“She needed company and I was available. You weren’t. That’s it.” 

“Really? You went to her place. You never go out unless it’s for work,” Jim pointed out astutely. 

“She’s almost six months pregnant, Jim,” he sighed. “I went to her place because it’s far less stressful on me than her. We talked and played Scrabble. She’s ten times the player you are and it was refreshing to have good competition for once.” 

“I’m wounded!” Jim clutches his chest dramatically. “Does this mean you’ve replaced me?” 

“No, I’ve upgraded,” Chris said bluntly, brushing past Jim and leaving his nosy friend gaping behind him. 

Unfortunately, Jim was not long discouraged by this brush off and stared after Chris with a knowing grin. 

“Oh, he’s interested all right. I see all the usual symptoms. I wonder if Uhura noticed too.” 

Jim made a mental note to drop by her office to discuss the interesting development. Nyota was known for reading people like a book and if he’d noticed Chris’s slightly altered mannerisms, well, he was certain she would have as well. 

Chris remained blissfully ignorant of most of the gossip because he determinedly shut his eyes and ears to anything not work related while on the job.

If he wanted to befriend the sharp-tongued, witty, delightful doctor it was none of their business and he wouldn’t let them get to him. 

He’d been texting back and forth with Leah nearly everyday since he’d been at her house and was quite enjoying her scathing commentary on idiot humanity and friendly back and forth trash talk about a possible Scrabble rematch. 

He found Leah McCoy entirely refreshing and one of the most interesting people he’d met. And to think, it all started because of a misdial. He was glad that her painful divorce ordeal was coming to an end. The stress was extremely hard on her, not that she let on much. Her complaints were mainly about work related incidents and the inconveniences of her growing baby belly. She was starting to make plans for her child’s arrival and worrying over the future as a single mother. 

He had no idea what to say, having no knowledge of pregnant women, but listened and offered support as best he could, being totally out of his depths. 

The next time he visited with Phil, the doctor had clearly learned about his friendship with Leah, judging by the gleam in his eye as his greeted Chris. 

“Chris, my old friend, how’s the courtroom these days?” 

“As exhilarating as it always is, Pal,” Chris answered dryly. “How’s the operating room?”

“Busier than I would like, sadly,” Phil admitted. “However, I heard that we know have a mutual friend. Leah McCoy’s been grilling me about you.” 

His blue eyes were dancing with questions and excitement and Chris was resigned to his fate. 

“What did you tell her?” He sighed, afraid of what Phil would say. 

“That you’re a fine, trustworthy man who’s a touch rusty on the social scene, unlike your brilliant, hard-hitting eloquence in the courtroom. I also said you are inclined to hermit life and it’s good for you to make more than legal friends.”

Phil’s reasons made Chris roll his eyes. So, he preferred solitude. They acted like he was one of those crazy hermit types who lived in an isolated log cabin with no running water or electricity and chased visitors off with a fierce scowl. However, he was enjoying the change in his routine whether he admitted it or not. 

“I suppose you heard how we met?” Chris inquired, thinking about the out of the blue call and the angry southern voice that had chewed him out on the phone before he’d informed her she had the wrong number.

“Yes,” Phil confirmed, blue eyes once again dancing with amusement. “What a doozy. She says your gracious handling of the situation caught her completely off guard. Made me proud, Chris. Hope you’re cleaning that no good ex of hers out in the divorce. Jack was a snake and never deserved her in the first place.”

“I agree with that, but Jim’s actually the one who will be cleaning him out,” Chris told him. “I’m very confident Leah will come out of this with a favorable settlement. You know how tenacious Kirk is when he’s on a case and he hates cheaters with a passion.” 

“Sure do,” Phil chuckled. “I’m glad she got connected with you two. She’s had a lot of stress and that’s not good for her at all right now. Hanging out with you seems to have relaxed her a bit.” 

“Anything I can do to help.” Chris said fervently. 

“And you really mean it,” Phil said approvingly. “Any other man, I’d be worried about ulterior motives, but not you.” 

“It shouldn’t be that rare,” Chris said with a frown. “But even if I did have impure motives, she could smell it a mile off and kick my ass to kingdom come.” 

“True. I’ve never known Leah to be a shrinking violet,” Phil agreed. “She’ll take care of herself, all right. Let’s hope I won’t have to join her in an ass-kicking session.”

He shot Chris a meaningful look and the veteran lawyer picked up the meaning, much as he was irritated that Phil felt the need to hint a dire warnings. There was no need for a shovel talk when the two people weren’t even romantically involved and had no interest being so!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been way too long since I’ve updated, but between a bad muse and some nasty experience with fandom gatekeepers/wannabe morality police, I laid low for awhile.

Wrong Number 6

Thanks to Jim and his brilliance, Jack ended up begging for a settlement to end the whole trial and agreed to pay child support when the baby was born. Even Komack couldn’t find a way to make his client look innocent and misunderstood. Leah was left in numb relief the day she signed the last of the papers to make it official and ended up embarrassing herself by bawling all over Jim’s expensive suit jacket. Despite his annoying smart aleck traits, Kirk was really a good guy at heart and didn’t say a word of rebuke or lame attempts at cheering her up, just offered friendly comfort, which meant a great deal to Leah. 

“We never speak of this again,” she sniffed, wiping the traces of emotion off her face. “Understand? Damn pregnancy hormones!” 

“Of course, Bones,” Jim said soothingly. “I’ll even sneak you out the back entrance to avoid my sharp-eyed colleagues if you’d like. Uhura can sense evidence of emotion from a mile away.”

“That’s kind of you Jim,” Leah said gratefully. “I look a total fright right now. I’d probably scare that Chekov kid out of his senses.” 

She chuckled weakly, continuing to dab off the remnants of her mascara, which had smeared horribly. (Served her right for not wearing waterproof.) 

“Aww, Bones. You don’t look that bad,” Jim told her. “Let’s get out of here so you can go home and relax.” 

Part of Leah wanted to stop in and say thank you to Chris, but the other parts objected very strongly to him of all people seeing her like this, so she allowed Jim to escort her out with no fanfare or awkward encounters and thanked him heartily for all he’d done. 

“You’re welcome, Bones. There was no way I was gonna let that man leave you high and dry. If you have any other questions, feel free to call me—or Chris, he told me he prefers your company to mine.” 

“I find that hard to believe, Jim,” She retorted skeptically, “I’m bad company even under the best of circumstances. There’s a reason I earned the title Dr. McGrumpy.” 

“I’m being serious, though,” Jim entreated. “He really did tell me he thinks you’re an upgrade over me. Plus, He’s been over at your place way more than mine lately.” 

“Don’t know why,” Leah said with a shrug. “The man must really like Scrabble. Goodness knows he has a million better places he could go.” 

Jim didn’t reply to that, only gave an infuriatingly smug, knowing smile and bid her goodbye. Leah left feeling very irritated that the kid had to jump to such conclusions.

Her shifts at the hospital were extremely busy for the next few days due to a rash of accidents and she barely had time to eat and sleep when she wasn’t working so other than texts, she didn’t have a chance to talk things over with Chris for nearly a week.

Then he just showed up at her door one evening, still in his work suit, looking impeccable and unfairly good. 

Leah welcomed him in gladly, though she felt even more dowdy than ever, as she was forced to wear larger and larger maternity clothes to cover her growing belly. She ignored the eager thump in her heart to greet Chris properly. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Big shot Lawyer himself! I was beginning to wonder if you were still alive.” 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. “It’s been one crazy thing after another. I’ll make it up to you, Leah. Starting now.” 

He presented her with another gorgeous bouquet, this time roses. They took Leah’s breath away. 

“I shudder to think of how much these cost, but good start.” She commented, getting a nice whiff of their fragrance. 

Chris looked relieved and handed her a card.

“This is from the whole Enterprise gang. They’re very pleased about the outcome being in your favor and sent their congratulations.” 

Leah opened the card to find a very nice congratulatory note and the signatures of every member of Enterprise Law. Jim’s had a giant smiley face underneath, which seemed a very in character addition. 

“Aww,” she remarked. “That’s very kind. I must say, Jim did a fabulous job. Even Komack himself admitted your protege outwitted him.” 

Pike looked very proud. 

“I firmly believe Jim will surpass me eventually. He’s that good. I’m glad it ended favorably for you. How are you doing otherwise?” 

Leah sighed and motioned him into her living room. 

“Well, that stress is relieved, but now I’ve got to face the fact I’m going to be a mother in six weeks or so and doing it on my own. I’ve had a few sleepless nights over it recently.” 

She rested a hand on her large abdomen, mixed emotions in her eyes. 

“That sounds very daunting,” Chris admitted, eyes flicking over her briefly. “I have a feeling you’ll be a fantastic mother, Leah. If there is any use I can be to you, you know I’ll be there.”

“You’re so kind, but I’m pretty sure you’ll take that offer back once you you’ve seen me at my sleep deprived, smelly, spit up covered worst,” Leah said. “My mom’s coming out to stay with me the first few weeks so that will help me adjust. No need to trouble yourself. You’ve done more than enough.” 

“Maybe I just like helping you, Leah,” Chris said casually, looking at her with his very perceptive grey eyes. “It’s a been a joy getting to know you.”

This took Leah aback. Was he interested in her? There was something in his tone that hinted that. She shook herself out of that thought quickly. No way could she even think thoughts like that so soon. 

“I question your tastes, enjoying the presence of a cranky, hormonal, divorced woman, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?” 

Chris snorted with amusement and Leah’s face went red. 

“See? I also blurt out stupid stuff. Another reason why you shouldn’t associate with me,” she groaned.

“But it’s endearing,” he demurred. “I greatly appreciate your blunt, real honesty. In my world, we deal with silver tongued sharks and fake platitudes a lot. You call it like it is.”

“I kind of have to be in my profession,” she said with a shrug. “Jack acted like he liked it about me at first, but then he claimed it was one of the reasons he cheated, so.....” 

She looked away, and Chris was annoyed at her ex again. He’d basically used every lame excuse in the book to her for his own infidelity. 

“He’s still an idiot and My offer still stands,” he said firmly, leaning forward in his earnestness. 

Leah blinked hard a few times, amazed at how determined he was to stick by her. She felt intensely vulnerable in that moment and felt like if she wasn’t careful, she could easily fall for the man. Schooling her features, she managed a crooked smile.

“Well, How are you at putting a crib together?”


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong Number 7

Turned out that Chris, though not very gifted in assembling things himself, knew multiple people that were and ended up descending on Leah’s apartment with Jim, Spock and a jovial guy who went by Scotty to help her get the baby’s room finished.

The general goofiness and friendly banter had Leah in stitches and laughing freely more than she had in years. Jim was such a character and Scotty was a delight: both of them attacking the project with zeal and enthusiasm. 

“You guys are too much!” She chortled as Jim and Scotty made a great show of successfully getting all the screws in the proper places. 

Chris, who was helping put together a set of shelves, shook his head at his friend’s’ antics. 

“They are pretty ridiculous,” he commented, tightening a screw himself. Luckily the shelves weren’t too tricky to figure out. 

He’d helped Leah hang some wall art and wooden decorations earlier, then tackled the shelves, which she’d told him would hold canvas containers with baby toys, stuffed animals, books, and blankets. She’d had a baby shower thrown by her coworkers at the hospital recently and had quite a few cute little trinkets to display. Leah and Christine Chapel were putting little pink onesies and sleepers away in the dresser drawers, periodically sighing and looking off into space with dreamy smiles.

“I can’t get over how darned cute this is,” she remarked, holding up a little shirt that said “beautiful princess” on it and had a matching ruffled skirt. 

“Yes,” Christine agreed, “and this little plaid jumper!! Oooh. So adorable” 

“Your kid is gonna be awesome, Bones,” Jim piped up with a grin. “Only the best for young McCoy.” 

“Spoiled rotten is more like it,” Leah chuckled, stashing away another stuffed bunny. 

She eyed Chris again, trying not to notice how nicely toned his arm muscles were and now good he looked in jeans. She almost preferred this look to his fancy suits. 

“Looks like quite the gathering you’ve got going here, Doc,” a new voice proclaimed. 

Leah looked up to see Phil in the doorway, eying the busy beavers with pleased amusement. 

“I have, thanks to our mutual friend,” she said, nodding towards Chris. “Never knew legal folks could be so useful outside of a courtroom.” 

“Ouch.” Chris said, clutching his chest in dramatic fashion. Jim gave her a sad puppy look. 

“I’m wounded, Bones. I thought you knew by now, I’m more than just a stuffed suit.” 

“Are you?” She shot back. “It took you three tries to get that frame together.” 

“Not my fault the instructions are almost indecipherable gibberish,” Jim said, with a look of disgust at the unhelpful booklet. 

“Well, you’re a lawyer. You’re supposed to be an expert at figuring out the fine print,” Leah reminded him, putting away the last of the baby clothes. 

“When it’s written by other lawyers,” He said placidly. “Thankfully, Scotty’s around to save the day. The man is a master at putting things together.” 

Scotty smiled bashfully as he tightened a screw. 

“I do love to tinker,” he admitted. “Glad I could be of use, Doc.” 

“What did you bribe them with?” Phil whispered to Leah, eyes twinkling. 

“Christine came out of the goodness of her heart, bless her, and Chris volunteered the others, but I sweetened the deal with promise of my mama’s peach pie. It’s never failed me yet.” She grinned back in a smug fashion. 

“Ohh, tempting. I might stick around if that’s the case,” Phil enthused. “That pie is to die for.” 

“Make yourself useful and I might just let you have some,” Leah shot back, enjoying the opportunity to boss her boss. 

“Give me a task then. I’m ready and willing,” Phil answered obligingly. 

Leah set him to work stacking things in the closet and went to check up on Chris.

“How’s it goin’?” She enquired, as he checked on the levelness of the newly hung shelf. 

“Good, if I do say so myself,” Chris said, admiring his handiwork. It did indeed look very straight. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You’ve got the makings of a fine handyman, Chris. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he demurred, “but I like to do the odd job every now and again. The room is coming together nicely.” 

“Yep. All that’s left is the easy chair I’m having delivered next week. It’ll go in that corner.” Leah pointed out said corner. “I got the most comfortable one I could find. Goodness knows I’ll spend a lot of nights in it once she arrives.” 

Chris tried picturing Leah with a baby in her arms and the thought did funny things to his heart. He’d been pretty content on his single ways, but now, he was wishing for the impossible. He swallowed hard. So help him, he’d become far more attached to her than he’d realized. He’d have to be very careful now, or he’d ruin this delightful friendship he cherished. 

He felt Phil’s eyes on him as Leah bustled away to get her pies out. 

“Careful, Chris,” his friend warned gently, “those heart eyes are showing.” 

Chris rolled said eyes. “We’re just friends, Phil. Nothing involving hearts.”

Phil snorted in disbelief and shook his head. 

“For now, but I think there’s strong potential there down the road. I’ve seen the way you two interact.” 

“Whatever,” Chris muttered. “Just don’t go interfering and ruining things. I don’t want her scared off by matchmaking nonsense. She doesn’t need that right now.” 

“I know,” Phil agreed. “But if anyone can change her mind about the evilness of Men it’s you, Pal. It’s a very big deal that she’s let you in. Took me years to get to that familiarity with her.” 

Chris shrugged, but thought about this as he worked. He still thought Phil was exaggerating, but the man had an uncanny knack for reading him and he knew he’d better watch himself.   
*****************

“You weren’t kidding when you said this pie was good,” Jim observed, a blissful look on his face as he devoured the peach pie on his plate. “I’m forever your devoted slave, Bones, if there’s more of this in the future.” 

Leah chuckled in great satisfaction, watching Christine and the guys enjoy the dessert. It was, indeed, a huge hit. There was much lip smacking, contented grunts, and positive exclamations of “this is the best pie I’ve ever tasted!” 

Chris hadn’t yet said anything, but he was on his second piece, which was a good sign.

“Now come on, Chris,” Phil urged. “Aren’t you gonna compliment the cook? She might think you don’t like it.” 

Chris fixed his eyes on her and finished the bite he’d just taken. 

“I couldn’t get a word in edgewise before now, with all Jim’s babbling,” he said. “But Leah, this is amazing. I wasn’t a big fan of pie, but you’ve just changed my tune completely. Fabulous.” 

It wasn’t the most effusive compliment she’d received, but Leah blushed beet red, much to her own astonishment. Maybe it was the way he’d said it? The sincerity in his words? That warm smile he gave her. Dr. Leah McCoy, never known for being short on speech was dumbstruck as she realized she was smitten with her lawyer friend.


End file.
